


You're a kinky bastard

by AnnyanSi



Category: Clone High
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeder Van Gogh, Fluff, He deserves to be treated, He is an idiot tho, I'm Sorry, JFK is a good boi, JFK would do anything for his boyfriend, Kink Discovery, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyanSi/pseuds/AnnyanSi
Summary: This is a Stuffing/Belly kink fic DON'T LIKE DON'T READJFK overeats in a date, Van Gogh is into it. That's it that's the story.
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	You're a kinky bastard

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, i'm a kinky bastard, I love JFK and I'm into stuffing, someone had to doing it. Isn't the best but I tried my best (?)

The worried expression on his boyfriend's face caught his attention, he had been staring at his plate for a few seconds, and had barely eaten a pancake.

-Is, er uh, there something bothering you, Vinnie?

Vincent looked at his plate once more before answering, speaking with a ashamed smile.

-I just don't think I can eat all of this, I'm so sorry, I know you put a lot of effort making this.

The taller one raised an eyebrow, noting the intimidating stack of pancakes that remained on his plate, and how small his boyfriend turned out to be.

-It's okay if you can't do it babe, let your mouth rest, at least for now.

-You're such a fool.

He laughed, being cheerful again. His gaze swept over JFK's goofy grin and down to his empty plate.

-Do you want to have mine? 

He raised his fork with a piece of pancake and a good amount of honey on it. JFK ate it happily, and once he was done opened his mouth once more, waiting for another bite.

Cute. His heart felt warm as he continued to feed his boyfriend. He didn't realize how long he had been doing it until the other's adorable smile had been replaced by an uncomfortable expression.

-Uh, are you okay? We can stop if you want!

He pushed the plate away, only to find it was empty now. Jfk did not respond with words, but a moan left his mouth as his hands went under the table.

Vincent already had an idea of what was happening, but just to check it he approached him, only to see him struggle to unbutton his pants.

-Oh my, I'm sorry, honey! You ate too much, that must hurt

In an attempt to make him feel better, his shaking hands lifted his boyfriend's sweater. But the sight in front of him made him freeze, and at the same time his face was violently flushed.

Why did he suddenly feel this way? It was true that he loved every part of his boyfriend, but he did not expect to be so captivated to see him in this way, painfully full, with heavy breathing and his once firm stomach now swollen.

JFK seemed to notice that he was into it, and immediately tease at him.

-You like what you see? 

The flirty smile did not last long on his face, and he soon complained again about the pain of having eaten twice as much as he normally did.

The redhead sighed gathering courage for what he was about to do, and rested both hands on the sensitive skin of his swollen stomach, gently massaging and receiving grateful mumbles in response.

-Feeling better?

He asked softly, unable to hide how much he was enjoying this, weird as it was. 

His boyfriend nodded and suppressed a burp before laughing again.

-Haha, you, er uh, kinky bastard!

Yeah. He was probably right, and he would probably give his boyfriend his food again the next time they met.


End file.
